Cнιcα ρяσвlємαтιcα
by Sumi-x
Summary: [ONESHOT].[ShikaXSaku].[U.A LEMON] [SUMMARY ADENTRO].[RxR plis!].


_ANIME: NARUTO [U.A.[Oneshot. -aunque no paresca _**XD**_- _

_PAREJA: __Shikamaru X Sakura_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen_ **o.o**_ sino seria un desastre_ **XD**

_Aclaracion:_**_ -_hablan_-_**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X cambio de escena** _

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON! asi que, lo lees vajo tus propias consecuencias :)** _

_Summary: En una tarde lluviosa pueden pasar miles de cosas entre dos personas que estan tan cerca y tan lejos como ellos, sentimientos antes confusos ahora se hacen mas claros y ella...es una chica problematica._

_titúlo: _

**"Chica problematica"**

_Mendosuke_…

¿Cuántas veces se lo había oído repetir ya? quien sabe, si llevara la cuenta, entonces seguramente ya debería de haber estallado de la molestia que le producía escucharlo quejarse…que mas da, estaba obligada a pasar prácticamente todo el día con el…

¿La razon? Tan simple como complicada, sus padres la obligaron a hacer algo durante sus horas libres, y que mejor, que jugar al Shougi, pero claro, ella no entendía ni medio de aquel juego, por lo que la enviaron con alguien que le enseñase, al principio, creyó que seria un anciano, pero la primera vez que lo vio se quedo prácticamente sin aire, se veía demasiado joven como para que le gustase jugar al ajedrez; pero luego lo entendió mejor, aquella expresión de aburrimiento constante en su rostro y su repetitivo "Mendosuke" lo delataban al instante…

Lo vio modular unas palabras, luego quejarse y llevar sus oscuros ojos al cielo despejado, pero con un clima terrible, seguramente llovería, sin embargo ella no lo escuchaba, tenia el reproductor de música a todo lo que da con los auriculares en los oídos, cualquier cosa antes de escuchar las tonterías que el le decía acerca de aquel juego, aunque no podía negarlo, al principio si le prestaba atención, fingiendo no hacerlo…

Pero, entonces lo supo, no era por el juego que le prestaba atención a lo que el decía, definitivamente, despues de todo, los juegos de mesa no se le daban, ni si quiera los rompecabezas, desde que lo conoció, no hacia mas que 6 meses y solo dos años mayor que ella, le había dado curiosidad por saber que pensaba, que hacia de su vida, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba de ella, en fin, quería saber tantas cosas de el, aunque con el tiempo se dio cuenta que quizás no tenia mucho que descubrir…

Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que puede que nunca llegue a explorar mas allá de la apariencia, puede que nunca descubra su alma, su corazón…

…casi no hablaban y suponía que si lo hacían, se llevarían lo bastante mal como para no querer ni volver a verse, despues de todo, parecía mas maduro que ella, y a si lo sentía…

Seguramente el pensaba lo mismo…

Su vista estaba clavada en las fichas del Shougi, sentada sobre el piso de madera en el umbral de aquella casa desconocida para ella, su codo estaba apoyado en una de sus piernas y su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano… hacia rato la música había dejado de sonar, seguramente producto de que debía volverlo a empezar, pero no se dio cuenta de aquello, mas sus pensamientos divagaban en un lugar muy lejano de ahí, que puede…

…este mas cerca de lo imaginado

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Hoy no había nubes en el cielo…mendoseuke, suspiro con resignación y clavo la mirada en la pelirrosa, quería reprocharle por el escandaloso ruido de su reproductor, que aunque solo ella lo escuchara, o así debería de ser, el podía oír claramente el escándalo que aquel aparátejo producía…

- Mendosuke… ¿podrías bajar esa maldita cosa?

nada, no le hizo caso alguno, a pesar de no quitarle la vista de encima parecía como si no hubiese hablado, pero que se creía aquella niña…¿niña?, solo tenia dos años menos, aunque, si de algo estaba completamente seguro, es que diferían absolutamente en todo, incluso sin siquiera haber conversado mas de cinco míseros minutos…

-tsk!- se quejo el para luego perder su mirada nuevamente en el cielo despejado, aquello era un mal augurio, se avecinaba una tormenta y la chica aun estaría con el otra hora mas…Mendosuke –pensó- maldita la hora que acepto enseñarle a jugar al Shougi, despues de todo, lo que menos hacia era prestarle atención, creyó que seria fácil, algo que no lo obligaba a hacer esfuerzo físico ni mental, prácticamente, perfecto, pero no, aquello era lo mas complicado y problemático del mundo, al igual que ella…

…era demasiado problemática;

Aquella chica era una completa extraña para el, y demasiado rebelde para su gusto, en un principio intento acercarse y entablar una conversación "humana" con ella, pero no le funciono en lo absoluto, a pesar de ser una joven demasiado linda, no entendía como…¿un momento?

¿Joven demasiada linda? En que rayos estaba pensando…

¡Por fin!, aquel aparato se callo, ya no emitía sonido, suspiro con alivio y volvió la vista hacia ella, miraba las fichas como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo, pero mas que eso, parecía pensativa, Mendosuke ¿y ahora que le ocurría?, no, definitivamente, nunca entendería a las mujeres...

Y como si fuera poco, sintió una gota caer en su cabeza, luego otra y otra; mendosuke, maldita lluvia, el cielo se había cubierto de repentinas nubes negras que aparcaban toda la vista a kilómetros, las gotas comenzaron a caer cada vez más y más fuerte y era de obviar que no podrían seguir allí…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, pensando…solo hacia eso, sintió frió de repente y algo deslizarse por su mejilla y no solo fue eso, se irguió un poco y cayo en la cuenta de que era agua, miro hacia arriba y contemplo por unos momentos las espesas nubes recargadas de lluvia que se cernían sobre ellos, ellos…

Miro al pelicastaño que veía fijamente a la nada antes de sobresaltarse en el impacto de una gota en su cabeza, pudo escuchar como lanzaba un bufido acompañado de un "tsk" y quizás de un "mendosuke" y de un momento a otro, se vieron empapados por las gotas de lluvia que caían tan fuerte como podían, clavándose en su piel como miles de agujas…

De momento a otro pudo ver como se le acerco y sin cuidado ni aviso alguno la tomo de la mano obligándola a pararse y seguirla hasta la puerta, sintiéndose extraña con aquel corto tacto, lo vio separarse de su agarre y deslizar con cuidado las puertas corredizas, entro dejándola a ella bajo el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera la miro, la pelirrosa observo cada movimiento suyo y lo vio perderse tras otra puerta cercana a esa sala, vio con cautela cada rincón de lo que parecía la cocina mientras entraba con lentitud, típico de un hombre soltero que vive solo –pensó- se acerco a la mesa donde habían dos sillas a su alrededor y sin si quiera premeditarlo se sentó en una de ellas con la vista fija en la madera de aquel mueble, mientras sus dedos jugaban bajo ella…

Sintió unos pasos acercársele y luego desaparecer, levanto la vista y se encontró con Shikamaru, quien le tendía una toalla blanca, dudo, pero luego de unos segundos de contemplarla la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a secarse el poco agua que había logrado mojarla, despues de todo, solo había estado bajo la lluvia no mas de unos segundos, antes de ser prácticamente arrastrada por el pelicastaño a dentro de su hogar…

Despues de pasarse la toalla por los brazos busco con sus esmeraldas a el dueño de aquel lugar, este, se encontraba parado frente a la estufa la cual tenia una tetera casi volando, mas el solo veía el agua caer por la ventana, aquello le extraño, mas no le tomo importancia, dio un suspiro y dejo la toalla sobre la mesa, no se había mojado mucho, solo estaba algo húmeda, se quito los auriculares, no tenia ni ganas de escuchar música en una tarde tan lluviosa…y luego recordó…

…¡estaba atrapada ahí hasta que la lluvia cesara!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Le entrego la toalla que había ido a buscar al cuarto de baño, la noto dudosa en un principio ¿acaso le preocupaba algo? Mendosuke, le acepto la toalla despues de algunos segundos y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, aquellos esmeraldas, con aquel brillo, no podía negarlo, desde que la conocía había podido percatarse de aquel brillo en sus ojos, tan…

¡Tsk!, alejo rápidamente aquellos pensamientos mientras se giraba hacia la estufa y colocaba sobre ella una tetera con bastante agua, su vista se perdió en la ventana, observando con nostalgia aquel horrible paisaje de tormenta, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, lo ultimo que sintió fue un carraspeo proveniente de la pelirrosa, se giro para verla y ella con la mirada le señalo la tetera…

Se fijo en esta, y parpadeo confundido un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que volaba del calor, la apago rápidamente y maldijo por lo bajo ser tan despistado, dio un sonoro suspiro y vertió el agua en dos tazas que había sacado del mueble sobre su cabeza, con cuidado se acerco a la mesa y coloco una taza frente a la confusa mirada de la pelirrosa, el desvió la vista cuando se sintió apresado de la curiosa vista de la chica, la miro de reojo y pudo contemplar una sonrisa de medio lado antes de tomar el utensilio entre sus dos manos y llevárselo a la boca…

Y ahora como un bobo no podía dejar de mirarla, de observar cada movimiento, la sintió incomoda en un momento, seguro se había comportado como un idiota, desvió la mirada a otro lugar ates de sentirla suspirar por lo bajo y luego hablarle…

- ¿Qué piensas de mi?...Shikamaru- por dios, no pudo soportar la intriga, no pudo guardarse esa pregunta, era una tonta ¿como se le ocurría preguntarle eso? Ni si quiera habían hablado mas de unos minutos, pero necesitaba saberlo, la duda la carcomía por dentro, y luego de sentir su profunda mirada clavada en ella, y de no poder evitar sentirse algo incomoda frente a la situación, tenia que saberlo, necesitaba que le dijera lo que creía de ella, el fijo nuevamente sus ojos en la pelirrosa, ahora abiertos con sorpresa…

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada, gesto que no paso desapercibido ante el¿Qué le había preguntado?... ¿acaso la había escuchado bien?, quería saber lo que pensaba de ella, pero ¿y eso porque?, la miro algo sorprendido ante aquello, definitivamente las mujeres solían ser extrañas, aunque es de saberse que aquellos planteo no suelen hacerse a gente desconocida, sino a gente mas…_cercana_

…aquella situación se estaba volviendo demasiado problemática;

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj de pared y el sonido de la lluvia caer contra el piso fuera de la casa, a parte de eso, un silencio gutural se hizo presente…

- bueno…no hemos hablado mucho, pero, me pareces una rebelde…y algo problemática- termino por decir antes de beber un poco de te, de otra manera terminaría por enfriarse, ella fijo sus orbes verdes en el y sonrió… ¿Por qué sonreía¿Acaso le agradaba la idea de que la vieran como a una rebelde? Mendosuke…-suspiro-

¿Le había dicho que era "algo problemática"? bueno, era normal que el viera todo a su alrededor problemático, a excepción de las nubes y al Shougi, pero, por alguna razon aquella confesión la había alegrado, pero también, como creía, la veía una rebelde, despues de todo lo era; en cierto punto, no del todo, pero…a veces podía llegar a serlo al extremo.

Miro el reloj…las 15:30, dio un suspiro antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y sin siquiera hablar, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que daba con el anterior lugar en el que habían estado, ella siguió sus paso ¿se iba¿Acaso se había enojado?, corrió las puertas con mucho cuidado y aspiro el aroma a tierra mojada del pequeño jardín que allí se encontraba, cerro nuevamente las puertas procurando no molestar a Shikamaru, sin pensarlo se encamino hasta el tablero de Shougi y tomo su mochila que yacía completamente empapada a su lado, rayos, ella también se estaba mojando refunfuño y volvió hacia la entrada…

Volvió a abrir las puertas corredizas, pero antes de poder entrar y a causa de que tenia la vista fija en la mochila que yacía en su mano sintió chocar con alguien…levanto la vista encontrándose con los oscuros ojos del pelicastaño…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Vio como cerraba nuevamente la puerta, no podía irse por allí, la salida quedaba para otro lado, frunció el ceño mientras veía su sombra perderse, cerro los ojos un momento tratando de recordar y entonces lo entendió, seguramente iría por su mochila, también recordó el tablero de Shougi, debía estar mojado hasta la raíz, bufo, tardaría bastante en secar, se encamino hacia la puerta dejando también la taza vacía sobre la mesa…

Tras esta pudo ver la sombra de la pelirrosa acercarse y antes de poder abrir la puerta sintió como ella lo hacia y se chocaba contra el, despues de todo, tenia la vista fija en su mochila, dios, si que echaba agua…

…pero eso no era lo importante.

La contemplo toda mojada a causa de la lluvia torrencial que seguía cayendo ahí afuera, con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo casi por completo, los labios entreabiertos y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes mientras su cabello rosa se caía en sus hombros cubiertos por la fina tela de una blusa blanca con dibujos algo extraños, trago saliva, aquello no se veía todos los días…

- iba…a buscar el tablero de Shougi- dijo el con voz entrecortada sin dejar de mirar sus labios, tan tentadores, unas terribles ganas de besarla lo inundaron, pero que…, ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a el y con un simple roce unía sus labios con los del pelicastaño…

¿Por qué lo besaba¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?, no supo, pero su cuerpo clamaba por probar sus labios, quizás, en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos lo había estado anhelando en silencio, esperando el momento justo a sacar a relucir su _deseo_…

El tardo en corresponderle, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, sentía su cuerpo casi pegado al de el, empapado, su brazos alrededor de su cuello, frió, se notaba que era un poco mas baja, pero¡al demonio con eso!, cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba aquello, sin atreverse a profundizar el beso, despues de unos incalculables minutos ella se separaba solo unos milímetros, sus alientos chocaban, un aire calido, algo jamás sentido, algo que jamás había probado, sus labios eran el cielo, y a la vez…

…el mismísimo infierno;

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Antes de separar aquel contacto, dejo caer su mochila a un lado mientras dudosa, llevaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru, luego y por que sus pulmones le pedían insistentemente algo de aire, se separo, pero solo un poco, no demasiado, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no ahora

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

-esto no esta bien- susurro sobre sus labios, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de la pelirrosa, luego sonrió, que monótona se había vuelto aquella frase, siempre era lo mismo…

Ella se acerco a su oído parándose un poco en puntitas de pie -¿y eso que?- dijo con su tono de no-me-importa-nada tan rebelde y característico antes de morder el lóbulo de este, el dio un leve gruñido antes de separarla tomándola por la cintura y volvía a besarla, pero esta vez fue diferente, un beso posesivo, apasionado…

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha interminable dentro de sus bocas, explorando cada centímetro de ellas…

El calor los embargo, a pesar de hacer tanto frió y que lloviera a cantaros, ya no importaba nada, solo ellos dos en el mundo bastaba, la guió por dentro de la casa sin separar sus labios mas que para tomar aire, a paso algo torpe y cruzando la cocina, llegaron al pie de unas escaleras, donde comenzaron a subir mientras ella intentaba quitarle la camisa sin mucho éxito, pero no basto mucho para que el la ayudara en aquello…

Volvió a posesionarse de sus labios al tiempo que entraban a su habitación, este estaba en penumbras, solo se veían algunos relámpagos a través de las cortinas de la ventana, a demás de la tenue luz que entraba por esta…

Las manos de Shikamaru se colaron cuidadosamente bajo sus ropas mojadas mientras la depositaba sobre la cama y el sobre ella, el pelicastaño hizo al cuello de la pelirrosa presa de sus labios mientras le quitaba su blusa, pudo entonces contemplar sus pechos ahora solo tapados con la tela de un sostén de encaje negro¡por kami!, siguió besando su cuello bajando por la clavícula y siguiendo por sus hombros , provocando que ella soltara gemidos de placer en su trayecto, mordió el brasier de aquella prenda antes de retirarlo para poder besar completamente su hombro…

Ella alzo sus piernas mientras las enrollaba en las caderas del chico e incitándolo a apegarse mas a ella –Shikamaru- gimió mientras acariciaba la espalda de el y sentía que un fuego crecía en su interiror, el sonrió y comenzó a besar la hendidura de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el broche del sostén como tratando de decidirse si desabrocharlo o no, eso la estaba volviendo loca…

Levanto la vista de nuevo y comenzó a besarla como si se tratara del ultimo beso que podría darle, ella le correspondió, hambrienta de aquellos labios, llevo sus manos al cabello de Shikamaru y desato su coleta, dejándolo caer por los hombros, se sentía algo húmedo producto de la anterior lluvia, cuando se separaron le sonrió y sintió como el comenzaba a deslizar el sostén por sus brazos dejándola al descubierto y casi desnuda frente a sus ojos…

…sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rosa, el solo le sonrió…sonrió;

Comenzando a besar uno de sus pechos, y con una de sus manos acariciar el otro. Sintió el respingo por parte de la chica, y como sus piernas se ceñían más contra su cintura animándolo a continuar.

No podía soportarlo, era demasiado placer, arqueo la espalda al sentir que cambiaba de pecho, apoderándose del otro… era perfecta, no podía dejar de besar su cuerpo, acariciarlo, tenía que hacerla suya en ese mismo momento…

La sintió dar un leve grito mientras lo apretaba con fuerza hacia ella, provocando que su miembro se clavara aun más en su cuerpo, ya no lo soportaba, aquello era demasiado…

Deslizo su mano hasta la ultima prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la chica, tirando de ella hacia abajo dejándola completamente al desnudo bajo el, subió con lentitud, besando sus largas piernas en el camino, su vientre sus pechos, su cuello y nuevamente sus labios…

La miro a los ojos y por alguna razon, vio temor en ellos, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa... ¿que…? –Sakura- la llamo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente entre las penumbras del cuarto, la aludida se acerco a su oído y en un susurro le dijo –hazme tuya- al diablo con todo, la beso nuevamente con pasión, las manos de ella, bajaron por su torso quedándose en la tela del pantalón, dudo un poco, pero luego y con ayuda de el, retiro las ultimas prendas que lo cubrían, volvió a sonrojarse…

El calvario había terminado, la excitación, el fuego, el calor, se hicieron aun mas presentes en aquel momento tan esperado, comenzó a entrar en ella sintiendo la estrecha cavidad, la escucho dar un pequeño grito a modo de queja y se separo un poco de ella mirándola con confusión¿acaso era virgen? –tu…- no pudo terminar cuando la escucho hablar dejándolo helado –es demasiado…"problemático"- ella sonrió y el volvió a besarla, que importaba eso, volvió a penetrarla, llevándose con cada envestida la virginidad de la chica…

…volvió a quejarse

El la miro nuevamente mientras se detenía, ella tomo aire y lo observo sus castaños ojos mientras se aferraba a su cuello – no te detengas, por favor…- dijo para su sorpresa, eso era lo ultimo que hubiera esperado escucharla decir, pero no lo dudo eh hizo lo que le pidió…

Como había dicho, esa chica era el cielo, pero también era el infierno, era algo exquisito, su cuerpo, sus labios, ella era lo que tanto había buscado, un sentimiento que no supo cuando nació, pero que sabia y estaba seguro que existía, la miro, moviéndose al compás de las embestidas, con la frente y cuerpo perladas de sudor, su cabello pegándose en su rostro, sin saber si por la lluvia que antes la había empapado o por el sudor, sus ojos cerrados y sus gemidos escapando de sus labios…

Las embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes, mientras ambos lanzaban sus nombres al aire, la cumbre del placer estaba llegando, cada vez mas cerca, juntos sintieron el máximo placer, el enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la chica mientras la abrazaba, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de la pelirrosa…

Respiraban agitadamente, sudaban demasiado, los ojos de Sakura se mantenían cerrados, una gratificante sensación recorrió sus cuerpos, el se secaron un poco de ella mientras la besaba con ternura en los labios, un beso corto y suave, al separarse ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió…

La miro a los ojos mientras le correspondía a aquella dulce sonrisa, volvió a contemplar aquel brillo especial en sus ojos, se acerco a sus labios mientras sus alientos chocaban y sus respiraciones se regularizaban… lo pensó un poco, pero despues de todo, no había nada mas que pensar, lo sentía, lo sabia, no podía negarlo, tenia que demostrárselo, nuevamente…- te amo- ella abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa antes de sentirse presa de los labios del pelicastaño, una lagrima bajo por sus ojos y cuando se separaron de aquel beso solo pudo sonreírle y susúrrale…

-Shikamaru, ai shiteru-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------X**

La lluvia había dejado de caer al fin, su mirada se perdió en el cielo ahora despejado y la tarde cayendo tras el horizonte dejando ver solo algunos rayos anaranjados cruzando por entre las nubes, haciéndolas ver de un color rojizo, suspiro, demasiadas emociones para un día, su ropa seguía mojada, solo un poco, aunque Shikamaru le ofreció algunas prendas ella se negó a aquello, sobre todo porque tendría que volver a su casa en poco tiempo, luego sonrió al sentir unos brazos apoderarse de su cintura, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelicastaño mientras lo observaba desde su altura, el le sonrió de igual manera colocando su mentón sobre el cabello rosa de ella…

Se separo lo suficiente como para girarse hacia el y se abrazo a su cuello mientras lo besaba, el le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura con el mismo sentimiento, con el mismo _amor_, todo había sido tan curioso, nunca se imagino enamorado de una "chica rebelde" como Sakura, pero, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, es de que, era _una chica_ _problemática_…

Aquel contacto fue roto por ella ¡por kami¡que no podían quedarse solo un poco mas así?, Shikamaru la observo con su usual mirada de aburrimiento reprochándole con la mirada por aquello, ella solo largo una leve carcajada antes de separarse por completo y tomar del piso su mochila, y bajo la atenta mirada del pelicastaño se acerco a la puerta de salida abriéndola con cuidado seguida de el, camino unos pasos fuera de la casa y se volteo sobre sus talones hacia el chico quien se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta, le sonrió…

- nos vemos mañana…_sensei- _dijo ella de una manera tan…ejemp, digamos "nada inocente", el se sonrojo un poco ante aquello y le sonrió de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados…- quizás mañana juguemos…al Shougi- termino por decir antes de voltear nuevamente y emprender su caminata de regreso a casa, no sin antes acercarse a el y darle un pequeño beso en los labios…

_Si…definitivamente, era demasiado problemática…pero, era SU chica problemática_

**F**IN

**O**hayo Tomodachis!, estuve 2:39 minutos para terminarlo **o.o**, si ya se jeje, **SHIKA/SAKU?,** me encanta esta pareja! aunque mi favorita siempre sera **SASU/SAKU :),** queria aportar al foro un fic de esta pareja tan mona, es la primera vez que posteo aqui, asi que sean buenos con migo, onegai **n//n**

**E**spero les haya gustado, ahi! como me gustan las parejas imposibles -suspira- **XD**

**_atte: Sumi :)_**


End file.
